<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Preordained by Misslashylassy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274961">Preordained</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misslashylassy/pseuds/Misslashylassy'>Misslashylassy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Antichrist, Apocalypse, Christmas fic, Dark themes but silly overall, Demon Transformations, Demon/Human Relationships, Demonic Sacrifice, Kidnapping, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Satanic powers, Soul Bond, demonic rituals, mentioned mpreg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:01:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misslashylassy/pseuds/Misslashylassy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas is a time for joy <br/>Christmas is a time for cheer<br/>Christmas is the most magical time of year!</p>
<p>This is a supposed truth for all those who get to embrace the holiday season with their loved ones. This is not true, however, for one Philip “Pip” Pirrup.</p>
<p>As he was dragged into an alleyway and the world faded to black, Pip had just a moment to admire the warm glow of the town’s square. South Park may be a terribly awful place to live, but it sure did have the Christmas spirit. It just never seemed to have enough to share with the poor little British boy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Philip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>South Park Mpreg Discord Secret Santa</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Preordained</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PBJellie/gifts">PBJellie</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a secret Santa for the amazing PbJelllie!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christmas is a time for joy <br/>Christmas is a time for cheer<br/>Christmas is the most magical time of year!</p>
<p>This is a supposed truth for all those who get to embrace the holiday season with their loved ones. This is not true, however, for one Philip “Pip” Pirrup.</p>
<p>Like most things in life, Christmas was never easy for Pip. </p>
<p>He has been an orphan all his life, jumping between foster homes and group homes before aging out of the system all together. His only potentially living relatives were likely toiling about somewhere on the English countryside, an entire ocean away. He was plucked from the cobblestone streets of his puritan hamlet of illiterate cockneys at the ripe age of seven. He doesn’t cherish many joyful Christmas memories from back then anyway.</p>
<p>As dreary as that existence may have been, Pip sometimes wondered what his life would have been like, had he not been separated from his humble blacksmith’s apprentice roots. Would he have enjoyed a much more simple, content life? Would he have eventually found himself a family of his own to spend Christmas with?</p>
<p>That was the wistful thought that ran through the brit’s head when a shadow lunged at him from the dark and clamped a damp rag over his mouth. </p>
<p>As he was dragged into an alleyway and the world faded to black, Pip had just a moment to admire the warm glow of the town’s square. South Park may be a terribly awful place to live, especially for a parentless bastard such as Pip, but it sure did have the Christmas spirit. It just never seemed to have enough to share with the poor little British boy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Having no one to celebrate with, Pip usually spent his Christmases with the even less fortunate. He was a regular annoyingly perky face at the local shelter. He also he helps organize the annual toy drive with the church. The proceeds go to a group home he once lived in, so it only seemed right to pay it forward during this special time of giving.</p>
<p>Pip was on his way from the toy drive to the soup kitchen, ready to serve Christmas dinner to the homeless, when he was taken. </p>
<p>Only now was he beginning to fade in and out of consciousness, presumably hours later. He felt like vomiting, but he supposed that’s what chloroform was likely to do to a person. Rolling his head to the side was a risky move, sending the world back into darkness for a moment, followed by another wave of nausea.</p>
<p>What he saw when he finally managed to focus his eyes again was his own bare arm, muddied and bleeding at the wrist where some rope tightly secured it. Jerking his other limbs, Pip found that his other hand and feet were also bound and tied to stakes in the ground. He was also nude. </p>
<p>A guttural moan escaped him as he began to panic, visceral fear coursing through his veins. He was so thoroughly terrified, Pip didn’t have time to notice the mysterious red symbols splattered all over his body.</p>
<p>While the snow fell in a steady flurry around him, blanketing the pine forest surrounding the town just in time for the holiday, the cold ground beneath Pip remained untouched. The red markings extended out from his skin onto the earth, stretching out into a circular pattern reaching just beyond his fingertips.</p>
<p>“Someone!” He screamed, desperate. “Anyone! Please, help me!”</p>
<p>Pip was beyond terrified; he was an annoyingly nice and parentless bastard, a background character, there was no Santa or magical Christmas poos coming to save him. He was royally fucked.</p>
<p>“Please! Anybody!!”</p>
<p>“That accent never fades, huh? Not even when you're screaming.”</p>
<p>Pip must have made quite the sight, practically foaming at the mouth with fear and jerking at the amused voice addressing him. It must have been very humorous, as his captor burst out in laughter. </p>
<p>“Damien?!”</p>
<p>“Happy holidays, Pip ol’ chap!” Damien brushed a tear from his eye, a mad grin splitting his pale face. “I bet you're on Santa’s nice list, or does he not include orphans?”</p>
<p>“What is this?” Pip thrashes against his restraints, tears flowing freely now. He hasn’t seen the Antichrist since he was a boy, but his skin still burned at his memory. “Why are you doing this?”</p>
<p>Damien sighed, leaning back against the bark of a tall pine tree. “Truthfully, I’m avoiding my father’s annual Christmas party. Everyone in Hell just loves this stupid holiday, probably because they get a break from being tortured and get hammered, but I digress. I couldn’t stand to deck the halls with Hitler or get trapped under the Mistletoe with Catherine the Great again. Just to get the same movie theater gift card from my dad for the 8th year in a row! Like dad, I like movies but I have other interests! I mean, I know Christmas is just a yearly opportunity for your family to disappoint you, but come on! You know what I mean?”</p>
<p>Hyperventilating in fear, Pip only responded with an incredulous look.</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah I guess you don’t, huh?” Damien grimaced. “Damn, yeah being an orphan on Christmas probably sucks too. What’s that like?”</p>
<p>“What? What in God’s name is the matter with you?” Pip was at his breaking point, his kindness finally wore too thin and releasing the anger buried within. “Fucking untie me!”</p>
<p>“Holy shit,” Damien burst out laughing again. “Is that how you say fuck? That’s hilarious! Say it again!”</p>
<p>“You fucking arsehole, untie me this instant!”</p>
<p>Damien just buckles over laughing, further enraging the brit. Face burning, Pip gives up on reasoning with this demon and returns to fighting his restraints for dear life. </p>
<p>“Hey, hey, hey, cut that out! You’ll fuck up the runes. Those took me like an hour to paint on!”</p>
<p>“Fuck you!”</p>
<p>“Keep it up and you will.” Damien steps into the circle of untouched dirt, the snow collecting in his hair quickly evaporating. His sharp gaze was dangerously dark, mirthfully taking in Pip’s state of terrified undress.</p>
<p>“What do you want?”</p>
<p>“What do I want?” Damien snears, “isn’t it obvious? I wanted to wish my old friend a merry Christmas!”</p>
<p>“Damien!”</p>
<p>“Alright, alright, you got me. Truth be told, this has been a long time coming and I’m a master procrastinator. I tried my best to avoid this, I assure you! I tried sparing you this fate when we were kids, but you chose to be resilient!”</p>
<p>“What the bloody hell are you talking about!?” Pip was practically sobbing now.</p>
<p>“That accent,” Damien chuckles. “I’m sure I’ll get sick of it eventually but it’s charming when you're mad. Anyway, our coupling has been preordained, an unholy union to bring about the end of days, yadda yadda. You know the drill. You will bear witness to my great becoming—oh wait I’m supposed to transform here wait a sec,”</p>
<p>With no other warning, Damien bent forward and his sweater tore open at his shoulder blades; inky black wings springing forward. As he rose, now to his full, staggering height with a pair of smoldering black horns, his pants burst open to reveal cloven hooves. </p>
<p>The snow suddenly stopped and the air around became sulfuric and dense. Pip choked on his own screams, body spasming with a fear only one who faced pure evil could experience.</p>
<p>“There we go, alright where was I? Oh yeah, so like, I’m supposed to like, plant my seed inside you and our spawn will bring about the new era of evil or some shit. I don’t really know, I think my dad just wants grandkids with cute accents.”</p>
<p>“Wha-what on earth are you talking about?” Eyes blown wide, Pip snaps out of his shock and renews his struggle. “That’s ridiculous! Untie me! I’m clearly a man, we can’t spawn anything!”</p>
<p>“Haha I wouldn’t say clearly, I thought you were a girl the entire time when we were kids.” Damien chuckles. He gestured to himself. “And, uh, hello, I’m a demon, I can impregnate anything! My mom was a Rottweiler.”</p>
<p>“Good lord!” Pip’s thrashing continued to no avail.</p>
<p>“Yeah I know, kinda gross. I wasn’t breastfed, thankfully. At least I don’t think so.”</p>
<p>“Why me then? If you can impregnate anything!?”</p>
<p>Damien pinches the bridge of his nose and rubs his eyes, his nails long and black. “Something about you being born from death, cause you like, killed your mother during childbirth and your dad couldn’t deal so he offed himself or something. You’re also cursed to walk the earth as a damned soul, only finding solace  in your unholy destiny. Personally, I think it has something to do with how easily you could go missing and no one would think to look for you. It’s Christmas and no one even noticed you're gone. Pretty sad, actually. but hey, we can spend this miserable holiday together, huh? Start a family or some shit?”</p>
<p>“You’re raving mad! Untie me you maniac!” Pip’s resolve was quickly diminishing, nearly reduced to frustrated tears. Damien’s words stung pretty bad as well.</p>
<p>“Hey, this situation isn’t ideal for me either! I mean, sure, it’s gonna be fun to pump a few loads in ya, I’m sure you moan in British too. But I don’t like kids and I’m really just doing this to get my dad off my back. It was this or go to the party. So if you could just like, cooperate this would go a lot smoother.”</p>
<p>“Fuck you!”</p>
<p>“Alright,” Damien sighs, “alright, look at it this way. You’ve never had a family to celebrate Christmas with right? By this time next year, we could have a whole litter of babies for you to shower with Christmas shit, my dad will help you with all that. I’ll probably be drunk but I’ll be there under the mistletoe for you. You’d like that, right? Beats being alone on Christmas, right?”</p>
<p>As much as it pained him to admit, the prospect really wasn’t so awful. Weighing the pros and cons, Pip truthfully hated only getting grunted thanks from the less fortunate on Christmas. Years of holiday disappointment and crushed Christmas dreams could be put to an end this very evening. While this was certainly unconventional, he did always want a family. And this situation wasn’t too far off from his most erotic fantasies. One does not get burned with hellfire and not develop some twisted desires. </p>
<p>The eneventable end of the world and the possibility of facing a barbed cock was dissuading, and Damien’s courting style left much to be desired. But Pip really didn’t want to spend another Christmas alone. </p>
<p>“How do I know this isn’t a trap? You could be making fun of me or betray me again once the baby is born?”</p>
<p>Damien stared down at Pip for a long moment, then his eyes glowed a menacing red before beams of light shot out towards Pip’s chest. Pip barely had time to gasp or flinch away before his whole body went cold and hardened to stone. </p>
<p>It was a minute before he returned to normal, gasping for a breath that froze in his chest. “What-what was that?!”</p>
<p>“Well, after the whole incident at the fat kid’s birthday, my dad put a cap on my powers so I can’t use them to harm you. And once we unite our bodies and come together in an unholy union, our souls will be bonded together for eternity. I know it sounds like a bunch of dumb bullshit, but it is what it is.”</p>
<p>“Right,” Pip rolls his head back in the dirt. This was beyond ridiculous, but his arms were cramping and he was already drained by this whole experience. “Untie me, if we must do this I’d rather it be in a more comfortable position.”</p>
<p>“Fair enough,” Damien snaps his fingers and Pip’s restraints fell from his wrists and feet, freeing him. He vaguely entertained the idea of running. He likely wouldn’t get far, and it’s not like he had anyone waiting for him in his crummy, petless one bedroom apartment.</p>
<p>Sitting up, Pip rubs at his sore wrists. “So, how will this work?”</p>
<p>Grinning wildly, Damien undoes his belt buckle and rips off the remains of his ruined pants. “Well, Pip ol’ chap I believe this is a good start!”</p>
<p>“Oh my,” At least there were no barbs. It was a daunting size, however. “I don’t believe that will fit.”</p>
<p>“Oh trust me, baby,” Damien said as he finally descended upon him, overwhelming Pip with his musky, demonic aura. “You were made for this.”</p>
<p>A forked tongue found its way down Pip’s throat, followed by sharp claws on his creamy flesh. The burn of the Antichrist’s touch sent shivers up the brit’s spine, a fire ignited deep inside him. The initial penetration was a searing pain that exploded into rapturous ecstasy. Just like what one would expect from laying with the Antichrist.</p>
<p>Pip was straddled in Damien’s lap at the center of the pentagram, back arched and head thrown back in a glorious climax that bound them together for eternity.</p>
<p>“You’re stunning,” Damien panted, eyes glowing as he rode out his own damning orgasm, sealing their fates as sires of the apocalypse. “Like a magical Christmas angel or some shit.”</p>
<p>“Shut up and fuck an evil baby into me, you daft bastard!” </p>
<p>All in all, this turned out to be the best Christmas both Pip and Damien have ever had.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>